Love Hate
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Senyumnya begitu Sasuke sukai. Tapi bukan berarti semua senyum Sakura dia sukai, ya. Kadang, ada pula momen-momen dimana Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukainya; benci. 4 hal yang membuatnya suka, 3 hal yang membuatnya benci. For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #26! XD


**.**

**.**

**Love Hate**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #**26**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Fluff..? (idk /shrugs/), a little bit Family

© kazuka, december 1st, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**love.**

"Matamu, sudah normal. Pelepasan segel jurus-jurusmu juga tidak menimbulkan efek apapun bukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Kalimat tanya yang menarik kembali Uchiha Sasuke dari hening renungnya di rumah sakit ini. Pemeriksaan rutin terakhir untuk rentang waktu hukumannya ini.

"Hn."

Hukuman? Catatlah itu sebagai kepatutan karena Sasuke telah didakwa dengan tuntutan sekian banyak dari desa dan negara-negara aliansi _shinobi_ karena apa-apa yang telah ia lakukan dalam masa pencariannya sebelum ini.

Tapi, semua itu telah berakhir. Tiga setengah tahun bukan hal yang sebentar untuk Sasuke menjalaninya. Yah—semuanya jadi terasa lebih ringan karena ia _masih_ punya orang-orang yang menghargainya.

Menyayanginya.

Menganggapnya.

Memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai... dan perlahan-lahan anggota Konoha12 yang lain. Lambat laun memang, tapi semua proses itu sekarang hasilnya lebih baik bagi kehidupannya.

Sekarang, di sinilah ia duduk. Di tepi tempat tidur rumah sakit dan beberapa orang mendampinginya di sini; seolah mengantarkannya ke gerbang kebebasan setelah menjalani hukuman panjang.

"Keretakan di tanganmu juga sudah sembuh sepenuhnya," Sakura menjauhkan tangannya yang bersinar kehijauan dan lantas menarikkan sebuah senyum. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," ia berdiri tegak dan membiarkan aura manis dari senyumnya itu masih mengisi atmosfer mereka.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Ada Kakashi, Sai, dan tentu saja Naruto di sini.

Juga; Sakura yang tepat berada di satu garis lurus dengan arah pandangnya.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Sasuke-kun. Selamat datang kembali kehari-harimu sebagai ninja Konoha."

Lengkung 'U' terbentuk sempurna sebagai ekspresi tambahan dari sambutan itu. Otot wajahnya membentuk garis wajah yang lebih sempurna; matanya tenggelam dalam sepasang sabit dengan penghias lentik-lentik hitam bulu matanya yang tertata cantik alami.

Kali itulah; Sasuke merasakan bahwa senyum Sakura adalah gerbang penyambut terbaik yang membiarkannya benar-benar bebas kali ini. Raut yang seolah membuktikan bahwa ia tidak juga terlalu erat direngkuh sepi; ia punya orang yang bersedia membagi kebahagiaan untuknya dengan cara indah begitu.

Saat ini juga pulalah; Sasuke menyerahkan diri dari teori penyangkalan munafiknya selama ini—bahwa sebenarnya ia _jatuh cinta_ dengan Sakura. Dan senyumnya.

* * *

**hate.**

Bukan sebuah kebiasaan, bukan rutinitas lama—tapi ini hanyalah kebetulan beruntun yang datang berkali-kali dalam waktu lebih dari seminggu ini; Sasuke selalu berpapasan di persimpangan jalannya menuju tempat latihan dengan Sakura.

Kadang, gadis itu ikut bergabung latihan. Kadang pula ia berbelok arah untuk membantu Shizune di rumah sakit.

Kadang-kadang juga, Sai bergabung dengan mereka. Naruto; tidak. Ia sudah duduk sebagai pemimpin desa dan semuanya juga tahu ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk ini.

Dan hari ini, mereka hanya berdua.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, pagi."

Yang Sasuke perhatikan dari sudut matanya, Sakura sedang berbinar memandangi sekitar yang tampaknya lebih ramai dari biasanya ini. Ada apa, sebenarnya?

Anak gadis berlarian senang, keluar dari toko yang paling dihindari Sasuke—toko makanan manis. Ada beberapa yang menarik tangan rekan lelakinya, ada pula yang memberikan sebentuk hadiah berpita dengan wajah malu-malu pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Semakin jauh meneliti, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa di beberapa bangunan toko yang mereka lewati, telah dipenuhi dekor sewarna rambut Sakura.

Apa—apa namanya? Sasuke rasa-rasanya ingat dengan perayaan ini tapi tidak ada ingatan yang mampir dengan tepat dikepalanya.

"Sakura-san!"

Langkah Sakura berhenti, begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka membalik tubuh dan menoleh secara bersamaan, tanpa disengaja.

"Lee," sapa Sakura ramah. Lantas, tersenyum.

_Deg_.

Tangan Sasuke yang ada di balik saku sekarang mengepal erat. Ada sinkronisasi macam apa? —Sebab ia rasa bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai pemandangan setelah ini.

"Terima hadiah Valentine dariku ini!" lelaki serba hijau itu membungkuk, satu buket mawar beserta satu hadiah dengan aroma manis. Plus, semuanya serba cocok dengan ciri fisik Sakura yang notabene menyerupai bunga merah jambu ini.

"Waaah~" kini barang-barang itu telah berpindah tangan, ke Sakura. "Terima kasih banyak, Lee! Aku senang sekali!"

Simpul lengkung terbentuk. Bibir tipis merah muda itu memberikan satu ekspresi senang yang sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan.

"Ya!" acungan jempol Lee terangkat, "kuharap kau menyukai cokelatnya!"

"Hihihi, pasti! Aromanya saja sudah terasa lezat. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya!"

Berubah jadi tawa.

Tidak.

Tidak. Sasuke benci itu. Ia bisa menyimpulkan begitu, mengapa? Ia merasa ditikam ketika lengkung senyum itu tidak terarah padanya. Senyum manis itu, tawa renyah itu, ia benci. Sebab? Bukan untuknya!

Pertama kali dalam hidup, Sasuke menambahkan kata 'cemburu' dalam kamus hidupnya. Begini, ya, rasanya?

Benci.

* * *

**love.**

Ada juntaian anak surai merah jambu yang jatuh di dekat telinga—sementara sisanya yang lain tertata cantik dalam gelung tinggi di puncak belakang kepalanya. Juga _kimono_ merah hati dengan motif merah lembut bunga-bunga sakura besar dan _obi_ putih. Gadis itu diapit orang tuanya, dan dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat wanita terdekatnya yang memajang senyum simpul sumringah.

Itulah penggambaran fisik yang ada dalam area lurus pandangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi begini, seperti yang anda ketahui, kedua orang tua Uchiha Sasuke sudah pergi sejak dia kecil, dan saya—Hatake Kakashi, gurunya, menjadi wali untuk acara ini. Apa bisa dimulai?"

Basa-basi tata krama menjadi pengisi acara tradisi Konoha ini selanjutnya. Sasuke tenang dan diam mendengarkan, hanya sesekali mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Di sisi sana ada seorang pendeta, yang menjadi penengah dan yang mensucikan apa yang menjadi inti acara ini.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping Uchiha Sasuke?" perkataan pendeta itu menjadi kesimpulan utama dari serangkaian upacara ini.

Rona merah yang dibubuhkan pada wajah gadis itu semakin menyata. Matanya tidak berani terangkat ke atas namun senyumannya begitu tulus. "Ya."

Senyum itu semakin berkembang, apalagi ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya dan membagi senyum itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang dengan rapi diletakkan di atas lipatan kakinya. Hari ini; adalah pergantian marga seorang wanita yang ia boyong ke kehidupannya... serta suguhan senyum pertama gadis itu setelah namanya diubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura—membuatnya gemetar.

Gemetar akan rasa menggelitik yang menggema pada hatinya.

Senyum itu... sekarang miliknya.

Tegaskan sekali lagi—karena Sasuke merasa terlalu luar biasa untuk hal ini. Miliknya; senyum terindah itu.

Ia semakin mencintai Sakura. Dan senyuman sempurnanya.

* * *

**hate.**

Misi pertama sebagai suami-istri, begitu sebut Naruto yang melimpahkan pekerjaan ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Juga, Naruto menambahkan Kiba dan Neji karena target mereka membutuhkan ninja tipe pendeteksi.

Bagi ninja, awal pernikahan bukan soal bulan madu, ternyata. Baru tiga hari mereka saling mengikat, sudah ada misi tingkat B yang menghadang.

Oke, tidak ada alasan untuk menghindar sebab inilah hidup mereka. Hidup sebagai _shinobi_.

Mereka melewati perjalanan berangkat menuju misi dengan cukup mudah. Keempatnya hanya tinggal mencari tempat persembunyian _nuke-nin_ yang menyerang Konoha, dan melumpuhkan mereka serta membawa ke Konoha untuk diadili.

Tapi semua tidak semudah waktu berangkat ketika mereka sudah menemukan lima orang komplotan ninja pelarian itu.

_TRAAANGG—_

"Sakura!" Neji yang menyadari itu dengan _byakugan_-nya, langsung membuat yang lain tersadar. Terlebih, Sasuke yang berada di paling depan—sebab ialah yang menjadi ketua tim.

"Khukhukhu, pasti perempuan ini ninja medis tim kalian, bukan?" musuh berambut cokelat menahan Sakura dengan meletakkan _kunai_ di lehernya. "Tim itu tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau ninja medisnya kuhabisi duluan."

Sasuke langsung melompat dari posisi, mengacuhkan situasi—ia hanya ingin menerjang si penawan Sakura itu dan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Sekalian pakai _amaterasu_, boleh, mungkin?

_TRANGGG_!

"Kau lupa ada aku, heh, Uchiha?" musuh yang tadi dihadapi Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju ke hadapan Sasuke. Menghalangi pandangan laki-laki itu akan istrinya. "Selesaikan urusan kita dulu."

Sakura bukan perempuan lemah, tentunya. Murid Tsunade; kenapa harus menyerah disaat seperti ini? —Ia meninjukan sikunya ke perut musuh, dan tentu, ia terlepas dari orang itu.

"Beraninya kau meremehkan perempuan, heh?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan _glove_ hitam yang membungkus bagian itu, "rasakan akibatnya!"

Sakura melayangkan tinju kosong andalannya ke musuh.

Ah, sayang sekali, musuh di hadapan Sakura ternyata tipe yang mengandalkan gerak cepatnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia menghindar dari tinju Sakura—cepat-cepat membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan _bunshin_.

Salah satu _bunshin_-nya mengambil kunai dengan olesan racun—yang telah ia siapkan di saku tambahannya. Semua ia lakukan dengan waktu selayak kilat dan—

_JLEB._

"AKHH!"

Tusukan tajam berimbas pada tersungkurnya Sakura. Ia dikenai kunai tepat pada sisi kiri pinggangnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Wanita itu meringis dalam keadaan telungkupnya di lantai yang dingin.

_Bunshin_ yang tadi menyerangnya, menghilang. Kelima _nuke-nin_ langsung menarik diri dan menghindar dari perlawanan, mereka pergi lewat pintu maupun jendela.

"Pengecut!" Kiba mengejek. "Akamaru, kejar mereka!" ia pun menaiki kembali anjingnya, sebelum binatang itu langsung melesat pergi menyusul semuanya.

Konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah. Yang ia lawan tadi sudah berlari dan ia tidak bisa langsung mengejarnya.

"Kalian kejar mereka! Aku akan mengurus Sakura dulu," perintah Sasuke pada Neji dan Kiba; kemudian membantu Sakura bangkit. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Kh..." Sakura berusaha bangun. "Ah..."

Tapi lantas, senyumnya terkulas. Sasuke bingung kenapa perempuan ini masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum disaat racun sudah menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa. Pergilah susul Neji dan Kiba."

"Kau bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun," Sakura belum menghilangkan ulas senyumnya, "aku ninja medis. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri—akh—mereka _nuke-nin_ yang akan menyerang desa, kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka lolos."

Perang batin melanda. Sasuke berusha memutar otak cerdasnya, tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa menentukan cabang pilihan mana yang akan ia ambil.

Keselamatan desa yang telah dilindungi Itachi—atau istrinya?

Lagi-lagi, senyum Sakura malah melebar. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tinggalkan aku. Aku akan menyusul kalian."

Sekali lagi; Sasuke _lemah_ akan senyum Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu," Sasuke akhirnya mengambil keputusan, "aku akan segera kembali."

_Sharingan_-nya bangkit ke level tertinggi. Ia bersumpah akan segera menghabisi kelimanya itu sekaligus. Beraninya mencederai perempuan, heh?

**.**

Tapi apa yang Sasuke temukan berikutnya? —Ia; tentu dibantu Neji dan Kiba, berhasil menghabisi semua dan ia biarkan dua rekannya itu membawa semua _nuke-nin_ ke Konoha, sementara ia kembali ke rumah persembunyian di mana Sakura tadi ada di sana.

Hanya ada seorang wanita yang terbaring dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin, tangan gemetar dan nafas tidak teratur—tidak sadarkan diri.

Bohong.

Wanita itu bohong.

Senyumannya bohong.

_Kunai_-nya ternyata beracun. Sakura pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu dari awal, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Sasuke meninggalkannya demi keberhasilan misi.

Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Apanya yang 'akan menyusul'? Ah, omong kosong. Senyuman macam apa itu?

Sasuke membencinya.

Benci senyuman kebohongan itu.

Jika Sakura tidak memberikan senyum itu dan jujur saja bahwa ia sakit, Sasuke pasti akan lebih memilih menolongnya. Biarlah Neji dan Kiba mengurus musuh-musuh itu sebentar.

... Dan Sakura tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya... tidak ingin kehilangan perempuan itu.

—Sebab kehilangan adalah hal menyeramkan yang tidak ingin ia masukkan kembali ke riwayat hidupnya.

Senyuman wanita menyimpan banyak hal, ya? Termasuk kebohongan—sesuatu yang dibenci Sasuke.

* * *

**hate.**

"Apa lagi, ya?" Sakura mengetukkan jemari lentiknya pada dagu, langkahnya berhenti sesaat dan mau tak mau Sasuke turut melakukan hal serupa. Ini sedang libur misi dan Sakura memintanya untuk berbelanja bersama di pasar. Keberatan? Tidak. Sasuke sedang terlalu bosan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah.

"Sebentar. Rasanya aku mencatat—"

_SRET_!

"Aw!" Sakura terkejut dengan aksi kilat tadi. Perih pada tangannya, dan ketika ia angkat, ada goresan yang mengucurkan darah pada bagian sana.

"Eh, hei! Dompetku!"

Sasuke tidak banyak kata. Ia segera ambil langkah seribu kemudian mengejar siapa yang melukai Sakura barusan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seorang anak kecil—taksirlah usianya sekiranya sebelas-duabelas tahun—berlari dari mereka dengan sebuah _kunai_ di tangan dan apa yang barusan direbutnya dari Sakura.

Tentu, karena perbedaan kekuatan dan usia; langkah Sasuke bisa secepatnya mengejar anak lelaki itu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Pencuri," hardik Sasuke dengan tatapan kelamnya—suara dingin dan _kunai _sudah terangkat di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sedikit terengah, mengejar mereka berdua. Matanya bergantian memberi perhatian pada Sasuke maupun anak itu yang kini bergidik tanpa bisa bergerak; terbaring di tanah. "Hei, dik, kembalikan dompetku."

"Hu—hu—huaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke gerah. Ia menunduk dan kemudian mencengkeram kerah pakaian anak itu. "Kenapa kau menangis, heh, anak kecil? Sekecil ini kau sudah mencuri?"

Sakura sedikit risih. "Sa-Sasuke-kun... lepaskan dia dulu."

"Huaaaa! Hiks... hiksss..."

"Dia sudah mencuri, Sakura. Dia pantas—"

"Lepaskan dulu. Tuh, dia menangis. Kau menakutinya," Sakura menengahi dengan lembut. "Adik kecil, kembalikan dompetku. Kenapa kau mencuri?"

"Hikss..." anak itu, gemetaran menyerahkan kembali barang yang ia curi. "I-ibuku sakit... ayahku pergi... adikku kelaparan... aku tidak punya uang untuk beli obat dan makanan... hikss..."

Air muka Sakura melembut. Ia menggigit bibirnya, tersentuh. "Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"K-kakak bisa datang ke rumahku kalau tidak percaya... hiks... adikku masih sangat kecil..."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya yang cukup berat. Membuka dompetnya, ia mengeluarkan sejumlah _ryo_. "Ini, ambillah. Pakai untuk beli obat ibumu dan makanan adikmu. Oh ya, kalau perlu bawalah ibumu ke rumah sakit. Bilang kalau ibumu adalah teman dari Uchiha Sakura, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Ibumu akan diobati tanpa harus membayar."

"Be-benarkah? Hiks..."

"Ya," angguk Sakura. "Sekarang, pulanglah. Ibu dan adikmu pasti butuh kau."

"Te-terima kasih banyak kak! Hiks—" ia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, dan maaf..." anak itu ambil langkah seribu; meninggalkan mereka.

"Tsk," Sasuke masih menggenggam senjatanya, "kau terlalu baik padanya, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau dia bohong?" Sasuke bersiap akan menyusul langkah si anak.

Sakura menahan Sasuke. Tersenyum.

Ah, sebuah senyum lembut yang simpul dan keibuan. Lekuk sudut bibirnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup memberikan makna bahwa ia tidak sekedar berekspresi datar.

"Maafkan dia, ya? Aku percaya bahwa ia tidak bohong. Biarkan saja dia. Dan—luka ini," Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "bukan hal besar, kok."

Sakura masih tersenyum, dan perlahan luka tadi menutup sendiri. Tidak perlu heran, ninja medis, bukankah itu hal wajar?

Sasuke benci senyum itu.

_Senyum_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tidak bisa apapun dan tidak punya apapun selain menyerah dan mengalah untuk mengibarkan bendera putih.

Ia takluk. Tunduk.

Ia benci ketika ia lemah.

Dan senyum itu... memberikan celah kelemahan untuknya. Celah untuk meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Sasuke benar-benar membencinya.

_Kau jangan munafik, eh, Tuan Uchiha._

* * *

**love**.

"Uhukk, uhuk!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara—debu yang beterbangan karena ia membuka lemari kecil di ruang yang tak berpenghuni ini membuat selaput lendir hidungnya bereaksi. "Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan kamar ini setelah kau kembali, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Alasan klise. Tapi Sakura tak menanggapi lagi. Ia menelusuri isi lemari yang sejajar dengan tinggi tubuhnya saat duduk ini dengan antusias. Berharap ia akan menemukan banyak hal menarik.

"Ah, ini ibumu, kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura langsung melupakan alergi mendadaknya itu, menunjukkan sebingkai foto berdebu; potret seorang wanita berwajah tenang yang tersenyum tipis.

Senyum wanita pertama yang diakui Sasuke bisa menaklukkannya.

"Ibumu cantik sekali, ya?" Sakura merentangkan tangannya ke depan, merekam potret itu secara penuh dengan kedua matanya. "Matanya sangat mirip denganmu dan Itachi-nii."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Kadang, terlalu banyak luka yang terbuka ketika harus mengulang masa lalu, yang membuatnya tak ingin banyak bicara dan memendam semuanya saja.

Sakura meletakkan benda itu ke pangkuannya, menyapu debu-debu yang masih tersisa di kacanya.

"Apa kabar ibu di sana? Aku anggota baru keluarga kalian, Sakura," ia tersenyum manis. Dan lantas, salah satu tangannya melingkari bagian perutnya. "Sebentar lagi ibu akan punya cucu. Hihi, laki-laki atau perempuan, ya? Ah, yang mana pun, aku yakin ibu pasti akan senang!"

Sasuke—yang sempat tenggelam sendiri dalam nostalgianya akan seseorang dalam foto itu; kembali ke kenyataan. Kembali teringat akan kabar gembira yang tiga hari lalu Sakura berikan padanya. Bahwa... sekitar tujuh-enam bulan lagi mereka akan kedatangan penghuni baru di sini.

Oh, lihatlah. Wanita itu sekarang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap foto ibu mertuanya, serta jari-jemarinya menyentuh bagian abdominalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

Senyum seseorang yang membantunya untuk keluar dari kegelapan.

Senyum wanita yang begitu tegar menantinya—sebelum ini.

Senyum seorang calon ibu yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan dunia baru untuknya.

Adakah yang lebih sempurna lagi selain ini; untuk penglihatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

_**love.**_

... Ada.

—Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka bau obat-obatan. Baunya menyengat—apalagi kalau kita harus berlama-lama di ruangan yang penuh aroma itu.

Tapi, tidak kali ini.

"Ayo, sayang, buka matamu sebentar," suara yang kedengarannya masih terengah-engah—walaupun samar—mengelus pipi seorang sosok kecil yang terbungkus selimut hangat. "Lihat ibu dan ayahmu di sini."

Sasuke merasakan sebuah badai perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Jadi, siapa namanya, Sasuke-kun? Dia laki-laki, meleset dari perkiraan kita, hihihi~"

Katanya, tidak ada yang lebih indah bagi seorang suami—untuk melihat istrinya yang memeluk anak mereka yang baru dilahirkan, sambil tersenyum; setelah berjuang di batas kehidupan untuk membawanya ke dunia. Meski sang istri masih bermandikan keringat dari kening, pelipis sampai pipi dan dagunya, meski sorot matanya menyiratkan kelelahan... itu begitu tak terlukiskan indahnya.

Katanya.

Memang awalnya 'katanya'.

Sasuke baru percaya bahwa itu bukan sekedar bualan hiperbolis ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Belum lagi cahaya matahari siang yang membuat ruangan itu terang-benderang, keringat Sakura menjadi berkilau karenanya. Seperti butiran-butiran kecil kristal di antara kelopak-kelopak sakura musim semi—ketika keringat itu jatuh di dekat anak-anak rambutnya.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."'

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebentar. Lantas, senyumnya yang tak pudar-pudar sejak tadi makin berkembang manis saja.

"Baiklah, sayang, ayahmu sangat menyayangi kakaknya sampai-sampai dia mengabadikannya pada namamu," Sakura merapikan rambut tipis hitam pangeran kecilnya. "Itachi, selamat datang dikehidupan kami," wanita itu mendekap Itachi dengan semakin erat pada tubuhnya, menyentuhkan pipi mereka. "Jadi anak yang hebat, ya?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke ungkapkan lewat lidahnya yang terlanjur kelu. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kepala sang istri kemudian mengecup keningnya. Ketika pandangannya turun ke bawah—Itachi menggeliat dan Sakura sedang balik menatapnya dalam.

Masih dengan senyum itu.

Senyum terbaik yang ingin ia simpan seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ha-hai... (./ / /. ) #apa #emotnya ummm... fluffnya kerasa nggak? QAQ agak ragu-ragu juga sih ini hahaha... judulnya juga, stuck akunya (-_- ") tapi karena ini fic nyeritain tentang plot-plot kecil tentang senyum Sakura yang disukai dan dibenci Sasuke secara bergantian... ya sudah, ini saja. sama kayak judul lagu artis f(x) di album Electric Shock, ya, ahehehehe~~

hmmm tiap author pasti punya scene favorit ya gak? ./ / / . dan scene favoritku... pas Sakura liatin foto Mikoto sama yg di ending itu. Ah, aku ngehayatin scene itu dan... kayaknya manis banget, ya kalo beneran kejadian :"D kan disitu kubilang "katanya"—nah, scene itu tuh aku terinspirasi dari fic bahasa inggris, Giggles and Kisses. Tapi tentu beda, dong isinya hehe~~ setelah baca fic itu, aku nyoba ngehayatin gimana perasaan suami semacam Sasuke pas momen2 begitu... dan kucoba kucitrakan lewat fic ini, hihi~ dan ternyata... kalau dihayati itu memang mengharukan banget, ya? :")

Oh satu lagi! soal yang upacara pernikahan Sasuke-Sakura di poin ketiga! aku agak belum paham soal pernikahan adat jepang-mau bikin yg kayak biasa di altar2 gitu, ah ini kan dunia ninja ._. tapi setelah googling, ya mungkin upacaranya kurang lebih begitulah! kalau agak beda sama aslinya, anggap aja pernikahan di dunia ninja itu begitu ya =) #woy #seenaknya #dibalang

—aih, malah curcol. ya sudahlah, sekali lagi, selamat menyemarakkan ulang tahun WinterBlossom, dan selamat ulang tahun lagi buat Wblossom! Selalu berjaya and spread SasuSaku's warm love! XD


End file.
